A Message in a Bottle
A Message in a Bottle is the eleventh episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Green Lantern Corps, led by the Guardians of the Universe, respectively. Synopsis Darkseid attacks the Green Lantern Corp and takes its high council, the Guardians of the Universe, hostage in order to get his hands on the Orphan Stone of Power, leading the Justice League to recruit Hal Jordan's partner, Kilowog, to rescue the council. Meanwhile, Supergirl meets the GL Corp’s messenger squirrel named Ch'P. Plot A chase was on deep in outer space, and things look bad for the Green Lantern Corps; every member of the Corps was pinned down under Parademon assult (as they have broken through the front lines along with contact with the command post lost) until Kilowog intervenes to momentarily repel their foes. Kilowog looks for Private Ch'P, who appears only a moment after. The arrival of Darkseid, all of a sudden, prompts Kilowog to order the Corps to fall back to the escape pods and evacuate; he also gives Ch'P a secret mission: go to the Watchtower and rally the Justice League to his signal. A hesitant Ch'P does so as Kilowog mans the bridge to buy him some time to escape. Ch'P soon arrives at the Watchtower as Kilowog ordered by entering Supergirl's room, where he wakes her up and presents her with Kilowog's message. The next morning, Supergirl shows Superman, Hal Jordan, and the Flash Kilowog's message. Convinced, Hal decides to reunite with Kilowog at Green Lantern Space and save the GL Corps, with Superman, Supergirl, and the Flash volunteering to come along. Once they arrive, after taking out two more of Darkseid's drone ships, Superman and Green Lantern receive another message from Kilowog that the whole Corps has now been held prisoner by Darkseid, causing them to complete their clear mission to find and rescue the Corps. Later, at Apokalips, Darkseid successfully pries the Orphan Stone of Power from the Guardians of the Universe, the leading council for the Green Lantern Corps, when Justice League raids his palace, causing him to send the Parademons onto them, but they give the upper hand onto them. This enrages Darkseid, who threatens to kill the Guardians if they start moving more. The League soon reluctantly agrees to leave Apokalips until later. Back at the Watchtower, Superman devises a plan to infiltrate Darkseid's palace stealthily: Hal, Ch'P and Flash will go directly after Darkseid and his Power Stone while Supergirl and Superman rescue the GL Corps from the palace dungeon. Hal, Ch'P, and the Flash soon manage to break in to Darkseid's throne room to battle him, but to no avail until Superman, Supergirl, and Kilowog intervene, with Kilowog snatching the Power Stone out of his Fatherbox, causing Darkseid to use his Space Stone to escape the confusion. After a jailbreak, along with defeating Darkseid, the Green Lantern Corps teleports the Power Stone far away into the darkest depths of space where Darkseid will never find it. When Darkseid, through video transmission, tries to object, Kilowog cuts off the transmission before thanking the League for saving the Green Lantern Corps, who now resume their duty to protect the universe, allowing the League to return home to the Watchtower at the end of this episode. Drafts A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Supergirl's pajamas should be similar to the blue clothing and headwear worn by Pocoyo. Category:Season 2